


Bitch

by wrenseroticlibrary_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Begging, Brother/Brother Incest, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Exhibitionism, Feminization, Humiliation, M/M, Porn, Romanticized Noncon, Slurs, Spit As Lube, Title Added by Archivist (Wren's Erotic Library)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:15:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23285371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrenseroticlibrary_archivist/pseuds/wrenseroticlibrary_archivist
Summary: Dean humiliates Sam.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 70





	Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> Wren's tags: wincest, dean winchester, sam winchester, drabble, gay, supernatural.
> 
> Wren's warnings: None.
> 
> Archivist's warnings: Sam initially gives consent to incestuous sexual contact with Dean. However, when he tries to set a new boundary with Dean, he's ignored. This makes Dean's further sexual contact with Sam an act of assault. Also, there's a lot of humiliation, including repeated use of a slur (guess which one).

“Lube?”

“Lube.”

“Hang, on, it’s on the nightstand, I’ll just grab—shit!”

“You’re clumsy when you’re horny, Sammy.”

“Shut up. Get off me so I can pick it up before it leaks all over the carpet. Over there, sit on THAT side of the bed, Dean.”

“Mm-hm. Nice view.”

“Geez, it rolled under the table... Agh! Deeeeeean, I said _wait for lube_!”

“Fpit coutf af lube. Mmh.”

“Fuck, Dean, that’s not... nnngh, helping... Goddammit, how far did it roll under there...? Ah, Dean, e-easy! O-okay, got the bottle, now let me up.”

“Ask nicely.”

“Ah, Dean, please!”

“That’s better. Come on, get back up here. Heh, you’re blushing like a girl, Sammy.”

“...Jerk.”

“Bitch. Now spread your legs so I can fuck you like one.”

“Nnh...”

“That’s better, gonna get you nice and wet for me. Mmh, god Sam, you look so damn good like that, face flushed and spread out under me. Let’s loosen you up a bit, god, forgot how tight you are... Keep making those noises, Sammy. Wanna hear you whine. You ready for another finger?”

“Y-yeah...”

“God, can’t wait to get my cock in there. Gonna fill you up, Sammy.”

“Ah... Dean, fuck...”

“Ready?”

“Fuck yes, put it in me... please...”

“God I love it when you beg, that’s it, Sammy, moan for me, show me how much you love this.”

“Ah, Dean...!”

_Bzzzzzzzzz._

...

_Bzzzzzzzzz._

“Dean.”

_Bzzzzzzzzz._

“Dean. Don’t you dare pick up that phone.”

_Bzzzzzzzzz._

“DEAN DON’T YOU DARE.”

_Click._

“Hey there, Jo.”

“DEAN.”

“What was that, Jo? No, you’re not interrupting anything.”

“God-nnnf- _dammit_ Dean—”

“Hm? Yeah, we—nff—wrapped that up about an hour ago.”

“Dean, hang up the fucking phone...”

“What? Yeah, that’s just Sam. Don’t mind him, he’s being a bitch right now.”

“Ah, Dean, please! Ah...!”

“Really. You wouldn’t believe how _much_ of a _bitch_ he’s being right now.”

“Ah... ha... agh!...fuck...”

“Nf, yeah, okay, see you later, Jo.”

_Click._

“...What’s wrong, Sammy?”

“You are—ah!—the biggest goddamn—nnh!— _jerk_!”

“Bitch. Pull your legs up higher.”

**Author's Note:**

> Archived from https://wrenseroticlibrary.tumblr.com/post/45496854529/another-supernatural-drabble.
> 
> Details of formatting (italics on non-letter characters, length of dashes, treatment of multiple consecutive spaces, direction of angled quotes, etc) may have been changed, and obvious typos may have been corrected. The sequence of words has not been altered.
> 
> This is not my original work; it is Wren's. However, Wren has given permission for anyone to rearchive their works as long as the story and warnings are not modified.
> 
> Archivist's note: This fic didn't have a title in its original published form, so I, uh, adapted a quote from the fic. I also added the summary.


End file.
